Alien Kidnapping
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: This is a Lemon one shot request that was asked after reading my Ben Julie Lemon series, Gwen was just minding her own business till someone decided to take her for a ride. M rating, Lemon


**Kisdota: OK OK here you go, one of you has been asking me to make one of these after reading my Benlie fic. Don't ask me to make this a series, I'm way to busy with other fics, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Note: This is the Future, they're both 18 and 19, and Kevin is human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force or make money from it. **

* * *

It was the middle of the night, Kevin was on the road driving home after he had picked up a certain someone. "Mmm." "We're almost there, just stay quiet," Kevin said with a bit of annoyance.

Gwen was in lying in the back of his car tied up. Gwen was sleeping alone in her room dressed in her night clothes which were just her red T-shirt and grey gym shorts, and her hair was still tied in her single long ponytail. During the night she was awoken by the sound of someone forcing her window open.

She was still a bit tired so she wasn't able to react fast enough to Kevin who had kidnapped her.

Kevin had tied her arms together behind her back, and her legs were tied together by her ankles and wrist. Kevin had gagged her with a bit of cloth and blindfolded her eyes as well. Gwen made a few struggles to get free, but it was useless so she just quietly laid in the back waiting for whatever Kevin had planned for her.

When Kevin got to his home he parked his car and climbed out of his car.

"Mmm?" Gwen felt the car stop and heard Kevin leaving the car, in a few more seconds he heard the back door open and felt Kevin's hands grab her waist.

"Mph!" Gwen was picked up by Kevin as he threw her over his left shoulder and started walking towards his home. Gwen tried to struggle out of his grip, but Kevin was holding on to her to tightly. Kevin gave off a light chuckle as she was squirming on his shoulder. Kevin placed his right hand on one of her butt cheeks groping it as he held her in place.

"MEEP!" Gwen let out a small squeak when she felt Kevin's hand on her butt and started struggling even more as Kevin held her on his shoulder by her legs and butt. Kevin headed into his home and went straight to his bed. Kevin let go of Gwen and dropped her on the bed, when Gwen felt herself land she squirmed trying to get away. Gwen felt Kevin grab her waist again and move twist her body around on the bed so she was laying on her back.

Kevin grabbed a knife and extra rope nearby and got to work. Gwen felt Kevin straddle her hips as he placed his weight on top of her. Kevin grabbed her arms and cut the rope around her wrist only to tie her wrist together. Gwen made and attempt to get away when he cut the rope on her arms but Kevin tied her wrist to a post above her, Gwen arms were now straight over her head and completely useless.

"Mph!" Gwen tried to shake the blindfold off of her eyes but it was no use. Kevin, who was still sitting over Gwen's waist, put a bit of weight on her and used his hand to hold her head still as he began kissing her. "Are you having fun?" Kevin said in a fun mocking tone.

"MMMM NNGG!" Gwen tried to shake her head away as Kevin held her, leaving kiss's all over her face and nipping her neck.

"MMM!" Gwen shuddered a moan when Kevin nipped at her neck. Kevin took the knife he had nearby and Gwen shivered a bit when she felt cold steel touch the skin near her neck. "Better hold still," Kevin said as he moved the knife at the collar of Gwen's shirt.

"MMMPH!" Kevin moved his knife cutting the middle of Gwen's shirt from the top to bottom. "MMM NNGG!" Gwen let out some muffled panics as Kevin moving the split pieces of her shirt off of her chest, Gwen didn't bother putting on a bra tonight so her whole front was bear, her naked breast wiggled when she struggled.

Kevin tickled her bare stomach making laugh a bit, she wasn't ticklish but she still reacted to his fingers, Kevin kept his eyes on Gwen as he watched her naked chest jiggle and bounce.

"Heh heh, looking good," Kevin said playfully, Gwen could do nothing to cover or defend herself so she just laid there with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Kevin placed both of his hands on the tops of her breast and began massaging them. Gwen tried to resist making any noise as Kevin massaged her breast, but she couldn't hold back at all. Her nipples both hardened under Kevin's hands as he squeezed her breast. Kevin took his hands off of her and began pinching both of her hardened nipples, twisting one a bit and pulling the others.

"MMMMM!" Gwen arched her back up and jutted her chest when Kevin began torturing her breast, feeling both pain and pleasure from Kevin's hands. Kevin let go of her nipples and began sucking on her left nipple, kissing and gently biting it making Gwen twist her body from the sensation.

"NNGG NN MPH!" Kevin kept torturing her for a few minutes till he stopped and got off of her.

"Mmm?" Gwen let out a dissatisfying moan.

"Aww, are you sad I'm gone," Kevin said, Gwen blushed a bit regretting that she made that earlier moan.

"Do you remember what you got me to help me relax after working on my car?" Kevin asked.

"Mph?" Gwen wondered why Kevin would ask her that, but she soon realized why he asked her.

_Vrrrrrrrrrr _"MMMPH!" Gwen let out a loud moan when Kevin placed a vibrating object between her legs.

Gwen felt that it was the hand held back massager she had gotten for Kevin. Kevin gave off a few chuckles as he watched Gwen squirming underneath him as he teased her groin; he noticed a wet spot was forming on her pants.

"Mmm? MPH!" Kevin stopped and took the device off of Gwen as grabbed the knife making Gwen complain that he had stopped; Gwen gave a surprised shriek through her gag when she felt Kevin cutting the sides of her thin gym shorts. Gwen felt Kevin remove the cut up shorts off of Gwen, leaving her in nothing but her violet colored panties and tattered shirt.

Gwen tried to hide her embarrassment but Kevin pulled her ankles down, she tried to keep her legs bent but Kevin was too strong for her. When Kevin straightened her legs he sat on them pinning them down.

"MMPH NNNGG!" Kevin went back to using his massager on Gwen, trailing the vibrating tip around the center of her sex.

"Mmm!" Kevin laughed as he watched Gwen complain from his teasing, she tried moving her hips trying to get back the pleasure she wanted, Kevin obliged.

"MMMMM!!!" Gwen bucked her hips forward when Kevin pushed the device directly on Gwen's sex making her moan and pant loudly through her gag.

"MMMM MMPPHHhhh…" Gwen fell limp as she felt herself climax, her wetness flooding out of her drenching her underwear.

Kevin took the knife again and cut the ropes that were holding her legs together, Gwen didn't kick this time she was to tired from the orgasm Kevin gave her. Gwen heard something that sounded like the rustling of clothes; Kevin had undressed himself and was now naked. Kevin spread Gwen's legs and grabbed the waistband of her panties as he pulled on them.

"Mmm!" Gwen felt Kevin pull on her underwear, the fabric dug into the crevice of her ass and lips of her pussy. Kevin kept this up till Gwen's underear was torn off of her, revealing her wet and dripping sex. Kevin looked down at the lips of her naked pussy, with a neatly trimmed triangle of red hair and erect clit.

"You're making me so horny right now," Kevin said. Kevin placed both of his hands down on her thighs and spread her legs even more keeping her legs pinned down.

"MMM!" Gwen moaned, she felt Kevin lick the lips of her pussy making her wet again.

"MMPH MMM!!!" Gwen shook her hips trying to get away from Kevin who pinched and stroked her clit. Kevin began licking the tip of her clit as he took his middle finger and inserted it into her wet slit. Kevin felt Gwen get even wetter as she started letting out muffled pants.

"Ready?" Kevin said as he took away his finger and mouth from her Sex.

"Hmm?" Gwen's ankles were grabbed and lifted up by Kevin, he bent her legs up till her feet were next to her head. Being an plumber who fights aliens and takes karate lessons she was very flexible. Kevin leaned his large body over Gwen as he held her legs into place and positioned himself.

"MMM!" Kevin trailed the tip of his hard and throbbing member along the slit of her pussy teasing her some more, Gwen attempted to jut her hips forward trying to stick his member in her.

"You're really eager, aren't you?" Kevin said teasing Gwen, Kevin stuck his member forward completely sheeting himself in Gwen's slick pussy.

"Mmm MPH MMMM," Gwen let out pleasurable moans every time Kevin pumped his member into her.

"Ahh, Gwen! You're so tight!" Kevin shouted out, he began to massage Gwen as he kept pumping into her. Kevin felt himself close to his orgasm as well as Gwen, Kevin let go of Gwen's breast and took off the gag that was covering her mouth.

"AHH AHH KEVIN!" "GWEN!" the two yelled out as they had reached their orgasm and released. Gwen felt Kevin throb as he filled her insides up, she felt her legs fall back down on the bed, limp from the pleasure Kevin gave her. Gwen's chest raised up and down as she panted from her orgasm.

Kevin raised one of his hands and pulled the blindfold off of Gwen's eyes.

"How was that?" Kevin asked her in a soft tone.

"It was fun... but next time I get to be the bad guy," Gwen said she raised her head up and kissed him.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK I don't want to see anyone else ask me for another one of these for a while, I have other stories to work on, Tell me what you all think, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
